disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Dates and a Funeral
Two Dates and a Funeral is an episode in Season 3 of Kickin' It ''and it aired on July 1, 2013. Plot Seaford High holds a Charity Date Auction to raise money for the school marching band. Kim and Jack admit that they have feelings for each other, and try to date without anyone finding out and luckily, they end up having a romantic date. Meanwhile, Sam enters the talent show and Rudy wants him to do karate. Trivia *Jack and Kim finally start dating. *This is the fourth date Jack and Kim go on, the other three being a movie date (Wazombie Warriors), a pizza date (Kickin' it On Our Own), and a date to Circus Burger (Ricky Weaver). *This is the second time Kim has made a bracelet for Jack. The first was in A Slip Down Memory Lane. Quotes '''Jerry:' Jack To win an auction, you've got to play it smooth. Let the other bidders make the first move. Milton: Up next is Carol Thompson. Jerry: FIFTY DOLLARS! Milton: Ooh, okay! Who'll give me sixty? Jerry: SEVENTY-FIVE! Jack: Smooth, Jerry, smooth. Kim: I know it's for a good cause, but I can't believe I'm gonna have to go on a date with Albert. Milton: Here's a little trick. If you need to end a date with a nerd early, lean in, blow in his ear. blows He'll faint, you run. and leaves Jack: Umm... hey, Kim... and turns toward her uh... y-you're not gonna have to go on that date with Albert. smiles Kim: Yeah I am, he had the highest bid! Jack: W-well, he did the bidding, but it wasn't for himself... It was for me. Kim: to Jack and smiles What? Really, why? Jack: up I don't know... I guess the thought of you going out with some other guy... to be honest, it kinda bothered me. Kim: and faces Jack What are you saying, Jack? Jack: I'm saying that maybe we should go on a... Kim: ...an outing? Jack: We could definitely do an outing! Kim: An outing! Jack: Yeah, yeah! Kim: lip and smiles at "J+K" labeled bracelet that she made Jack: at corsage in which he's buying that's perfect. You know, I've never actually bought a corsage before. I'm pretty excited. It's for my new girlfr--person. Kim: out bracelet and smiles this is for you. on Jack's wrist Jack: chuckles I had to hike up the side of a mountain to bury your corsage. Kim: and I had to pretend to be Jerry's crazy girlfriend. All this... smiles just so we can go on a date. Jack: You know what? You're worth it. and Jack hold hands and begin to walk. Jack playfully kicks Kim, and they both laugh. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack Brewer *Olivia Holt as Kim B. Crawford *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton D. Krupnick *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Rio Mangini as Sam *Jimmy Bellinger as Albert *Unknown as Carol Thompson *Unknown as Nicholas *Unknown as Sue Lin Photo Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes